Et lui redonner confiance
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Hermione avait promis à Hugo de l'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire les achats de sa première rentrée à Poudlard mais une montagne de travail est tombée sur elle, et c'est à Ron de la remplacer. Hugo refuse d'y aller avec son père. Ron va devoir comprendre d'où vient ce refus, et essayer de convaincre son fils qu'ils sont bien plus semblables qu'il ne le croit.


Hugo se tourna vers son père, un sourire un peu intimidé sur les lèvres, tandis que le vieux sorcier sortait une boite de sous son comptoir. Ron ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur gonfler un peu à la vue de son fils qui achetait sa première baguette magique. Il n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde, même s'il avait été difficile de convaincre Hugo qu'il avait sa place en ce jour important pour le jeune sorcier.

Hugo aurait dû se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires avec sa mère. Il en avait fait la demande et Ron avait été un peu blessé que son fils l'exclue ainsi d'un jour pourtant important de la vie d'un sorcier, mais il avait préféré ne rien dire. Ils avaient si longtemps cru que Hugo était un Cracmol qu'ils avaient décidé de lui accorder ce vœu. Malheureusement, suite à la capture de celui que la Gazette du Sorcier avait surnommé le Monstre de l'Allée des Embrumes, un tueur en série qui avait fait douze victimes, Hermione s'était soudainement retrouvée submergée de travail. Elle partait pour le Ministère avant sept heures tous les matins, et elle ne rentrait jamais avant vingt-deux heures. De fait, il lui était impossible d'accompagner Hugo, et Ron, même s'il était impliqué dans la procédure pour juger le Monstre de l'Allée des Embrumes du fait de son métier d'Auror, avait plus de temps que sa femme, directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. Il s'était ainsi retrouvé à toquer à la porte de la chambre de leur fils ce matin-là afin de lui annoncer qu'il devrait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse avec son père.

Ron avait donné à Rose une poignée de Poudre de Cheminettes avec l'instruction de se rendre chez Harry et Ginny – sa fille avait elle aussi besoin de passer sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de ne pas faire les achats pour leurs deux enfants en même temps – avant de grimper les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage des chambres. Il était entré dans la chambre de Hugo après y avoir été invité, trouvant son fils allongé sur son lit, _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ dans les mains. Ron avait souri – telle mère, tel fils – avant de se rappeler pourquoi il était venu.

— Ta mère a trop de travail, Hugo. C'est moi qui t'accompagnerai sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter tes affaires.

Hugo avait posé son livre, se relevant rapidement. Assis sur son lit, les sourcils froncés, il avait dit :

— Je veux y aller avec maman.

— Elle est beaucoup trop occupée, Hugo. Tu as bien remarqué, cela fait presque une semaine qu'elle rentre bien après l'heure du diner.

— Mais elle avait promis !

— Elle ne savait pas qu'elle se retrouverait submergée sous des tonnes de choses à faire à son bureau.

— Elle n'a qu'à prendre des vacances, c'est elle la chef, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut.

Ron avait souri – si seulement les choses étaient toujours aussi simples.

— Non elle ne peut pas prendre des vacances, justement parce que c'est elle la chef et qu'ils ont bien trop besoin d'elle maintenant.

Hugo avait croisé les bras et baissé le visage vers le sol. Parfait, le voilà qui s'était mis à bouder ! Tentant de faire taire la mauvaise petite voix qui lui criait que son fils le détestait tant qu'il refusait d'acheter ses affaires avec lui, Ron avait traversé la chambre en deux grands pas et s'était assis à côté de Hugo. Il avait attendu presque cinq minutes avant de parler à nouveau, pour laisser à son fils la chance de commencer la conversation, mais comme Ron en avait fait l'expérience en treize ans de paternité, les chiens ne font pas des chats et le côté rancunier que lui et Hermione avaient toujours eu avait été transmis à leurs enfants – et deux fois plus fort, bien évidemment.

— Hugo… avait-il fini par dire. Maman ou moi, c'est pareil, non ? Nous sommes tous les deux tes parents et tant que l'un de nous t'accompagne, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer ?

— Non, c'est pas pareil.

Ron avait monté le ton, agacé par le caprice de son fils.

— Si c'est parce que je t'ai puni pour avoir poussé Lily dans les escaliers, je n'ai aucune sympathie pour toi, fils. Ta cousine s'est fait très mal et c'était une chance pour toi que tante Audrey soit Médicomage et qu'elle ait réussi à la soigner sans qu'on doive l'emmener à l'hôpital.

— Mais non c'est pas pour ça, et j'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé.

— Alors c'est quoi le problème, à la fin ?

Hugo s'était laissé tomber en arrière, son dos heurtant le matelas avec force, et il avait porté ses mains sur son visage, ses doigts couvrant ses grands yeux bleus, avant de marmonner dans ses paumes. Ron n'avait évidemment rien compris, et sentant la colère monter en lui, il s'était intimé d'attendre une dizaine de secondes avant de dire :

— Quoi ? Cesse un peu de marmonner, je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce que tu viens d'essayer de dire.

Bon, il avait paru en colère malgré ces dix secondes de silence, mais au moins, Hugo avait enlevé ses mains de devant sa bouche et couiné :

— C'est parce qu'elle est née moldue.

Ron avait regardé son fils sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes avant de demander quel était le rapport. Hugo avait soupiré avant de s'asseoir à nouveau. Posant ses mains sur ses genoux, le regard tourné vers le sol, il avait pris une grande inspiration et Ron avait senti toute sa colère redescendre : son fils avait _honte_, et Ron s'était trouvé soudainement inquiet.

— C'est juste que… elle sait ce que c'est. De découvrir qu'on est sorcier. D'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour la toute première fois.

— Mais… Hugo, tu es né dans une famille de sorciers ! Tu es allé sur le Chemin de Traverse des dizaines de fois !

— Je pensais être un Cracmol, papa !

— Hugo…

— Toute la famille le pensait, et ce n'est pas la peine de dire que ce n'est pas vrai. Je veux dire, mon premier sort à dix ans et demi ?

Hugo avait soupiré, et, relevant la tête, il avait poursuivi :

— J'avais sept ans quand j'ai compris que je ne ferais jamais de magie, que je ne serais jamais un sorcier, que je n'irais jamais à Poudlard. Ca fait plus de trois ans qu'à chaque fois que l'on va sur le Chemin de Traverse, je bloque totalement tout ce qui est autour et que je m'imagine ailleurs, dans une rue moldue. Ca fait plus de trois ans que je vis comme un Moldu, papa, alors oui, là, j'ai l'impression de me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour la toute première fois.

Ron s'était retrouvé abasourdi par la révélation de son fils. Evidemment, Hermione et lui avaient discuté pendant des années du fait que Hugo n'avait encore jamais fait le moindre sortilège, qu'il était fort possible qu'il n'en fasse jamais un seul, de quelles mesures ils devraient prendre si leur fils ne recevait jamais sa lettre pour Poudlard. Ils n'avaient juste jamais pensé à quel point Hugo avait lui aussi réfléchi à cette éventualité, et quand il y pensait, c'était complètement idiot bien sûr que leur fils aurait retourné toutes ces questions dans sa tête. Il était après tout le premier concerné par cette affaire.

Ron était resté silencieux pendant une dizaine de secondes, et les premiers mots qui avaient franchi ses lèvres avaient été :

— Je suis désolé.

Désolé de ne pas avoir remarqué sa souffrance, désolé de ne pas pouvoir tout à fait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, désolé d'être là à la place de Hermione alors que Hugo semblait avoir tant besoin de sa mère.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, avait répondu Hugo, d'une voix qu'il avait essayé sans grand résultat de rendre moins amère.

Pourtant, ça l'était. Ron et Hermione avaient failli dans leur rôle de parents, et leur fils s'en blâmait encore. Ron l'avait tout de suite su : il allait falloir travailler dur pour regagner la confiance de Hugo. Il avait donc choisi ses mots avec soin.

— Tu sais, Hugo, quand j'étais jeune, papy et mamie Weasley n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent…

Hugo avait hoché la tête. Ce n'était pas un secret pour les enfants du clan Weasley : avant la guerre et la victoire de Harry sur Voldemort, leurs parents et grands-parents avaient eu de grosses difficultés financières.

— Je n'ai jamais rien eu de neuf, jamais. Quand j'étais petit, je récupérais les vieux vêtements de Fred et George, et mon ours en peluche préféré avait appartenu à Bill. Quand est venu pour moi le temps d'entrer à Poudlard, j'ai hérité des livres de Fred et George, maman m'a acheté des robes dans une boutique de dépôt vente, et surtout, Charlie m'a donné sa vieille baguette.

La surprise s'était dessinée sur le jeune visage de Hugo. Ron n'avait jamais caché que la pauvreté de ses parents avait eu des répercussions sur son éducation, mais la baguette magique était une telle partie intégrante d'un sorcier – comme le disait le vieil Ollivander, « la baguette choisit le sorcier » - qu'il paraissait surement inconcevable que Ron hérite d'une baguette plutôt que d'en avoir une neuve.

— Vraiment ? avait-il demandé.

— Vraiment. Et Charlie tenait lui-même cette baguette de notre oncle Bilius, c'est dire à quel point elle était vieille. Papy et mamie n'avait simplement pas les moyens d'en acheter une, et quand Charlie a pu s'en offrir une avec sa paie en Roumanie, il a simplement renvoyé la sienne au Terrier parce qu'il savait que j'aurais à mon tour besoin d'une baguette pour Poudlard.

— Tu es allé à Poudlard avec cette baguette ?

— Bien sûr. Oh, je ne te cache pas qu'après onze ans passés à récupérer les vieilles affaires de mes frères, j'en avais marre, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Si papy et mamie avaient eu les moyens de m'offrir une baguette, ils l'auraient fait.

Hugo avait hoché la tête. Après la guerre, la situation des Weasley s'était améliorée et les petits-enfants de Molly et Arthur étaient régulièrement couverts de cadeaux – la générosité de leurs grands-parents n'était plus à démontrer.

— Je suis resté deux ans avec cette baguette, sachant qu'elle était presque brisée en deux pendant la totalité de ma deuxième année à Poudlard. Suite à ma rencontre avec le Saule Cogneur, Ron avait ajouté face au regard interrogateur de son fils.

— Oh, j'ignorais que tu avais cassé ta baguette !

L'accident de voiture de Harry et Ron n'était pas non plus un secret pour les enfants du clan Weasley, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment attardés sur les détails, principalement parce que Hermione leur lançait un regard noir à chaque fois qu'ils évoquaient leur arrivée à l'école en voiture volante – « N'allez pas donner des idées à James et Roxanne, bande d'irresponsables », et Ron devait bien reconnaitre que ses neveux en seraient capables.

— Irréparable, qu'elle était, avait confirmé Ron avec un sourire. Je n'ai pas réussi le moindre sortilège cette année-là. Ca a carrément coûté sa raison à Gilderoy Lockhart.

Hugo avait fait les gros yeux, surpris. Il avait rencontré Lockhart une seule fois, mais le vieux sorcier avait laissé une drôle d'impression sur le petit garçon. L'idée que la magie, qu'il avait tellement envie de produire sans jamais y arriver, puisse laisser des séquelles aussi graves sur quelqu'un l'avait un peu déstabilisé.

— C'est toi qui l'a blessé ?

— Non, il s'est fait ça tout seul, l'imbécile. Trop obsédé par sa propre personne pour se rendre compte que je n'avais pas réussi le moindre sort de l'année. Son sortilège s'est retourné contre lui, un peu comme la fois où je me suis retrouvé à vomir des limaces pour ta mère.

Hugo avait fait une grimace de dégoût et n'avait pas eu l'air de vouloir en savoir plus sur le sujet. Tant mieux, car Ron n'avait pas manqué de sentir la chaleur au bout de ses oreilles.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais bien partir pour finir ma scolarité avec une baguette cassée, et soit je plantais mes études, soit je finissais comme Lockhart. Mais l'été suivant, papy a gagné une jolie petite somme, et avant qu'on ne parte voir Oncle Bill en Egypte, mamie m'a emmené sur le Chemin de Traverse pour me faire une surprise.

Hugo avait compris et il avait murmuré :

— Tu as enfin eu ta propre baguette…

— Exactement. Alors je ne prétends pas que c'est exactement la même chose que ce que maman et toi avez vécu, mais je dois avouer que ce jour-là, j'ai eu l'impression de voir le Chemin de Traverse pour la première fois.

Hugo avait silencieusement hoché la tête et Ron s'était levé.

— Si tu penses que je ne peux vraiment pas y aller avec toi, je vais forcer ta mère à prendre deux heures pour t'accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Surement pas cette semaine, elle a trop de travail, mais peut-être mercredi prochain.

Hugo s'était raclé la gorge et avec un faible sourire, il avait dit :

— Non… non c'est bon… on peut… on peut y aller ensemble.

Ne dissimulant pas sa joie, Ron lui avait dit de mettre ses chaussures et qu'il l'attendait près de la cheminée.

C'était ainsi que, une heure plus tard, Ron et Hugo avaient poussé la porte de la boutique de Ollivander. Le vieil homme avait offert à Ron l'un de ses rares sourires – il ne les donnait plus qu'à Luna, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Bill et Fleur, et Ron n'en connaissait que trop bien la raison – avant de se tourner vers Hugo et de prendre les mesures nécessaires à l'achat d'une baguette magique. Ollivander s'était précipité vers son comptoir une fois que le mètre mesureur s'était rangé tout seul dans un tiroir, et il en tirait à présent une boite un peu cabossée qui, Ron le savait, contenait la baguette idéale pour son fils.

Un peu intimidé, Hugo souleva délicatement le couvercle de la boite pour découvrir une belle baguette d'un bois foncé, presque noir.

— Noyer noir, ventricule de cœur de dragon, vingt-deux centimètres et demi. Une baguette parfaite pour donner confiance à quelqu'un qui en a bien besoin, expliqua Ollivander.

Ron vit les joues de son fils rosir, mais il se saisit de la baguette d'une main ferme, et après avoir donné un petit coup comme le lui avait demandé Ollivander, il alluma une bougie éteinte sur le comptoir. Il se tourna vers son père, un grand sourire fendant son visage, ses yeux bleus illuminés de fierté, et Ron sourit à son tour, frottant sa main dans les cheveux de son fils avant de lui murmurer « félicitations »

— Je pense que cette baguette fera l'affaire, Mr Weasley, conclut Ollivander.

Ron paya les cinq Gallions que valait la baguette et Hugo et lui ressortirent de la petite boutique mal éclairée, le soleil vif les surprenant un peu. Ron sortit la liste des affaires scolaires nécessaires et raya la baguette.

— Alors ensuite… les livres.

— Oh.

Ron releva la tête de la liste pour trouver Hugo qui regardait ses pieds d'un air gêné.

— Quoi ?

— Eh bien… ça, pour le coup… Je préfèrerais y aller avec maman.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Hermione et les enfants partageaient le même goût pour les livres. Ils organisaient régulièrement des visites à la bibliothèque moldue au coin de la rue, et si Ron les joignait parfois, il les laissait y aller seuls la plupart du temps. C'était leur moment privilégié, un peu comme Hermione ne jouait presque jamais aux échecs avec Ron, Rose et Hugo.

— D'accord, disons que tu viendras faire les livres avec maman la semaine prochaine, ça marche ?

Hugo confirma d'un sourire et après un nouveau coup d'œil à la liste, Ron déclara :

— Bon, le prochain arrêt c'est l'apothicaire, et si on se dépêche assez, je crois qu'on aura assez de temps pour manger une glace à la citrouille.

Ron n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà son fils courrait vers l'apothicaire. Eclatant de rire, il remit la liste dans sa poche et se lança à sa poursuite, le soleil brillant au-dessus de leurs têtes rousses.


End file.
